


Sweetest poison

by MARYXULA



Category: Final Fantasy VI
Genre: Attempted Seduction, Boys Kissing, M/M, Poisoning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 00:51:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16882509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MARYXULA/pseuds/MARYXULA
Summary: As a poisonous creature, Kefka seduces his favorite subject with whom to test the effects of this unusual quality...





	Sweetest poison

It came without warning Leo reasoned  probably in the moment of higher excitation and fully free from the effects of the poison, the sturdy officer cursed his luck internally but in his face it could be seen a smile accompanied by a soft blush on his dark skin. He was only able to remember one thing, enough to disturb his unshakable calm and it was a kiss. So insignificant coming from anyone else but coming from him so unusual as dangerous…

He remembered the strong saturation of red color that hid the pinkish, slightly lilac shade his thin lips truly owned before fusing them with his own suddenly. More colder against his, thick and brown, containing of a warm breath while his eyes were wide open in bewilderment as also he remembered almost ready to smacking the taste of his mouth that evoke him foods Leo would have never associated precisely with him. Soft and ice cream with strawberries or other sweetish fruit of the forest. However for the provocative Kefka the flavor overall was strong, intense as the combination of multiple spices or flavor enhancers that abounded in the typical food of Thamasa. Nothing that wouldn´t cause a sudden heartburn due to its use beyond measure was his thought prior the separation of their lips, his victim seemed to need some air.

 _“Did you like it?”_ He had a vague memory of Kefka´s tempting words which showed no leniency towards him and his vulnerability. _“Let´s do it again.”_

  
Frowning, the swarthy one with blond hair was about to categorically reject his suggestion but again the other blond was faster.  Grabbing Leo´s neck with both hands, he imposed his slim  body under clothes of different patterns and fabrics against the well-muscled and turning body of him. His eyes usually of a pale blue seemed more blue and profound than ever and that somehow worried Leo, who resisted the kiss. For sensing and using his head instead of the heart, that could not be more than a ruse against him.  He closed his eyes feeling defeated, overwhelmed by his diabolical magnetism and the pleasure that woke the sweet taste of Kefka´s femenine lips. Red as the warm and sticky substance perceived under his teeth biting them in the least suspected moment. The next bite was for the general who emitted a sound from his throat funny but coming from Leo disgusting, highly disgusting, too surely to be considered a moan but neither  smooth. The taste of the combination of their blood was curious, bittersweet, making Kefka think in an antidote or medicine but he didn´t care because he supposed it was thanks to the segregation of toxins. The blond young man already knew it, that wasn´t the first time that he proved to use that kind of magic, what he wanted to know was his potential in humans. So once inoculated  the poison, Kefka waited anxiously for the results showing himself surprisingly docile to Leo´s caresses and kisses… But also ready to get rid of him.

 The rest was impossible to rescue of his memory. Anyway Leo refused to remember more, the officer had enough to hide…  


End file.
